


Domestic Bliss

by chaotic_quibit



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Baby blasters AU, Gaster Blaster Papyrus, Gaster Blaster Sans, Gen, Tumblr AU, young sans/papyrus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-20
Updated: 2015-12-20
Packaged: 2018-05-08 00:56:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5477144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chaotic_quibit/pseuds/chaotic_quibit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A month had passed since Grillby had taken in the two skeleton brothers, and some days were still difficult. Today was not one of those days.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Domestic Bliss

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a fluffy one-shot based on a tumblr au called Baby Blaster au (http://babyblasters.tumblr.com/) where Grillby takes in a young Sans(6) and Papyrus(2) who have the ability to turn into gaster blaster like creatures, and are running from the lab that created them.

Grillby hummed softly to himself, scrubbing the remains of dinner off another plate held in his rubber glove clad hands. He disliked doing the dishes, for obvious reasons. As an aspiring chef he had learned to overcome such hurdles long ago, and being literally made of fire did have some advantages, such as being able to dry the clean dishes in seconds once he was done.

It was a Sunday, the one day of the week the bar was closed, as most monsters preferred to spend their rest day with their family, himself included now he supposed a ghost of a smile forming on what passed for his lips. It had been a scant few weeks since he found his new “family” two starving skeleton boys rummaging through the bar’s rubbish to survive. It had taken kindness, and more than a bit of patience, but they now seemed comfortable in their new home. Papyrus at least seemed to have forgotten whatever terrible situation they had come from. Sans proved not so easy to trust, but as the days went on and it became apparent that no, Grillby was different he began to act more at ease. Grillby himself could hardly imagine returning to living alone, in a house too big for him alone, too quiet.

Today had been a particularly good day, spent lazing away simply watching the boys play. Sans especially seemed to finally be at ease in his presence, even leaving Grillby to play with Papyrus unsupervised while he tackled some of the harder toy puzzles the Royal Guards had graciously provided them. The guards had really taken a shine to the boys, more than happy to entertain them while on their breaks at the bar. Sans had yet to really warm up to them, but Grillby was confident in time he would become more comfortable in their presence. Papyrus of course was instantly enamored, always running straight to them whenever the stopped by. 

Still, Grillby was immensely proud of the progress Sans had made, being evident at the days dinner. Grillby had prepared lasagne as a special treat, as Papyrus seemed to hold a special love of pasta. Sans had dug into it with gusto, no longer waiting to make sure Papyrus was full before finishing off his portion. Seeing Sans realize they know longer had to worry about food warmed Grillby’s to the core. 

Nearly a month of good food had made a world of difference in Sans too. While Papyrus seemed to naturally be rather thin, Sans soon filled out. It was apparent that although Papyrus was a little underfed when he found them Sans had been downright starved. He worried that the malnutrition may have lasting effects, but for now Sans seemed healthy enough. The thought of the poor boy starving while making sure his little brother was fed though… well best not to dwell on such thoughts. 

The door suddenly opening broke him out of his musing, a small white and red blur catching the corner of his eye. Before he could utter a greeting the small bone monster shot between his legs and into the open cupboard he was putting the dried plates in.

“Papyrus…” he began, but was cut short as a small bony head popped out, an equally small paw held up in the universal gesture for quiet. Before he could utter another word the cupboard door was slammed shut, muffled grunts coming from within.

He raised an eyebrow, but returned to the dished smiling, not one to interrupt one of the boys games.

A few moments later the door to the kitchen opened again, Sans slowly plodding in. He too was in his quadrupedal form, and was giving off small inquisitive sounding growls while looking around the room. He was still clad in the too large hoodie Grillby found him in, though he at least permitted Grillby to clean and mend it somewhat after the first week or two.

“Looking for Papyrus?” Grillby questioned, causing sans to look up with a start, not noticing the flame elemental at first.

Sans gave a keening growl and a nod is response, his tail lazily swishing from side to side behind him.

“I’m afraid I haven’t seen him, perhaps he’s hiding in the living room?”

Sans tilted his head at that, the ridges over his eye sockets furrowing slightly before turning to head back through the door.

It was at this moment a high pitched rumbling came from the cupboard behind Grillby’s legs. Sans turned to face the source of the noise, a wide smile evident on his muzzle.

“Did you hear that?” Grillby said, barely holding back his grin at this point. “Sounds like there may be some sort of pest loose in my kitchen. Sans, could you perhaps check it out for me?”

He stepped to the side as the rumbling from the Papyrus’s hiding spot grew louder. Sans slowly crept up to the counter, now giving off his own, much lower rumbling, his tail swinging in anticipation.

Before he could even get close, the cupboard door burst open. Sans was pushed back as Papyrus all but launched himself at his older brother, the two rolling back in a ball of bones and rumbling. They tussled for a short while, before Sans managed to grab onto the scruff of Papyrus’s onesie with his jaws.

Papyrus continued to struggle in his brothers clutches, his tail practically a blur and a stream of high pitched growls coming from him. Sans carried him like this before sitting down on his haunches in front of Grillby, looking up expectantly.

“Ah, I see you’ve caught the pest!” he said, bending down. “Now, do you know what happens to little pests that come into my kitchen?” 

At this Sans cocked his head to one side, as Papyrus continued to struggle to get away.

Grillby reached out, unable to contain his smile any longer. “They get tickled!”

Sans lowered Papyrus to the ground as Grillby began his relentless assault on Papyrus’s ribs, tickling them through the small onesie. He began rolling about on the ground, squeaking adorably. The squeaks and growls soon turned into high pitched laughs as Papyrus shifted during the ordeal.

“No, Nooooo!” Papyrus gasped out, still laughing and giggling uncontrollably.

A second pair of considerably bonier hands soon joined in the attack, Sans having shifted as his brother had. He went straight for the toddler’s small toes, resulting in even more desperate flailing from the tiny skeleton.

“Saaaaans!” Papyrus whined, in between giggle. His brother’s objections only seemed to spur Sans on though, his tickling increasing in intensity.

Grillby ceased his attack, rocking back on his heels to take in the sight in front of him. Papyrus was still flailing wildly, gasping in-between laughs under his brother’s ministrations. Sans himself had a wide genuine smile planted on his face, the lights in his eye sockets the brightest Grillby had ever seen them.

He found himself overcome with a sudden wave of affection at the sight, and on impulse found himself sweeping both boys into a hug. Sans stiffened in his grasp, and for a moment Grillby worried he’d overstepped his bounds. Those fears were soon assuaged as Sans relaxed and returned the gesture. Papyrus ceased his giggles and leaned into Grillby’s warmth. 

“… Thank you” a small voice suddenly came from his arms, almost too quiet to catch.

Grillby didn’t say anything, feeling that Sans was thanking him for more than the impromptu hug. He swallowed thickly before replying. 

“Come on now, gather up some blankets from your room and settle your brother and yourself onto the couch, I have a surprise for you.”

He set them carefully down on the ground, watching as Sans eyed him for a second before scooping up his brother and scampering off to their room. 

Taking a deep breath Grillby took a moment to compose himself, before quickly finishing off the forgotten dishes. By the time he was done the boys had already gotten comfortable on the sofa. Papyrus fit comfortably in San’s lap, and both were cocooned by the thick, plush blankets from their room. 

“Surprise?” Papyrus squeaked, barely holding in his excitement.

Grillby nodded, reaching into a drawer under the television and pulling out a few battered VHS tapes.

“Movies.” Grillby said simply, selecting one of the tapes and setting it up to play. 

At this Papyrus seemed even more excited, and even Sans had a curious look on his face. The tapes had been a good find. Rarely did intact films make their way down to the underground. This particular collection of children’s films was on loan from the nice monster running the Inn, in exchange for a free Lunch. This was likely the first time either of the boys had seen animation, he hoped they enjoyed it. 

Satisfied the tape was playing correctly Grillby settled on to the sofa, a little away from the brothers, but with leaving what he hoped was an inviting space next to him. He was soon rewarded by Sans scooting over to him, leaning slightly towards as him as he help Papyrus. They settled into a comfortable silence, Papyrus utterly enthralled by the bright animation and himself and Sans slowly nodding off.

He awoke what felt like minutes later, though the movie appeared to have ended a while ago, the television having turned itself off from inaction. The only light in the room was the constant soft glow from himself. Feeling a weight on his lap he looked down. At some point the boys has shifted again and fallen asleep on him. Sans took up most of the space, silent and near motionless but for the occasional slight twitch on his tail. Papyrus lay securely tucked in under one of Sans’ paws, snoring softly and tail securely wrapped around his body. 

It was an adorable sight, and Grillby smiled at the amount of trust Sans had placed in him with the gesture. Not wanting to rouse the boys he carefully swiveled round on the sofa, positioning himself so that he laying down, the two brothers still sleeping on his stomach. He settled in, letting the soft snoring lull him back into sleep.


End file.
